


November Caffeine

by Nafmas



Series: Ficvember [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, and i try to portray that as best i can, i think percy wants to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nafmas/pseuds/Nafmas
Summary: Morning classes suck. Coffee makes it more tolerable. Sometimes people go overboard with the caffeine though...





	1. Chapter 1

Vex knew she did not want to be in this 7am class. She would have done anything not to have to take it. But this class is only offered at 7am during the fall semester. Ever. That’s it. It’s like the professor wants them all to die.

 

She’d been doing pretty good so far this semester. She had only skipped like 5 classes so far. She was only late to 3 of them. Usually if she was late she would just give up…

 

So here she was, 7am on a Friday morning sitting in a lecture hall chair too small, in a seat in the very back of the room with her notebook open to a half-filled page pen hovering waiting for the lecture to begin. She began drumming it against her notebook.

 

Then Percy entered the classroom, heading straight for the back of the classroom. He threw his leather briefcase looking bag down near his chair and plopped into the chair one away from her. He slowly began sinking setting his coffee in front of him and releasing a large sigh.

 

“Good morning to you, too” She smirked at him.

 

He looked over at her, and she saw large black circles under her eyes. He shrugged, “Bad morning.”

 

“Alright, darling.” she continued tapping as she watched him lean over and grab out of his bag a can of energy drink. Vex raised an eyebrow at him as he popped the tab into the can. He took a sip of his coffee, and it looked like it wasn’t empty, but proceeded to pour the whole thing into the coffee thermos. He picked up the odd concoction and took a long drink from the container. “Uhhh, is that healthy?”

 

“Wow, I hope not. I’m going to die.” He said drinking the mixture once more.

 

Vex started laughing at him as the professor walked into the classroom and started the lecture.

 

 

Honestly, Vex was impressed that he had finished the damn thing. He looked disappointed when there wasn’t anymore in the container. Everyone had begun clearing their areas and were clearing out of the classroom, the professor having already left. 

 

“Does that even taste good?”

 

“No, no, but it is the best way to get caffeine in my body without injecting it into my body.”

 

Vex laughed at that again. “I’d like to see you in action when you aren’t tired. Must be something impressive.”

 

He looked kind of shell-shocked at her for a few moments. “If you’d like we could get coffee sometime.”

 

“I think anymore and you might actually die, how about a movie?”

 

He picked up his briefcase, “Yeah, yeah okay, that sounds good.”

 

“Wonderful. I’ll meet you at the theater at 8.” She threw her pack over her shoulder and started to leave.

 

“What movie are we watching?”

 

“I don’t imagine we’ll be watching any movie,” She said as she left him alone in the classroom.

 

“fuck”


	2. November Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided I liked the concept enough for Percy to plan them a date.

Honestly, he had the best of intentions. He had even looked at the weather later that morning after class. Because if nothing else, Percy was an overachiever.

 

He knew she had planned to see a movie. But then Percy’s mind had started going and he thought he should go to dinner and a movie.

 

This is Percival though. So simple dinner wasn’t good enough for him.

 

No, not Percy, he packed a big ole picnic basket and blanket, picked his favorite spot to read in the park and set it all out. It was the picture of romance in his opinion. He wanted to woo her. Real charm. Because if nothing else, Percy had Charm.

 

The date started out great. Because this is Percival, and he’s got charm and one liners that could arguably last a whole relationship.

 

The walk to the park was great. The conversation witty.

 

They sat down. They ate a little. Percy wasn’t any kind of five star chef or something, but the man could make a damn sandwich.

 

Which, of course, is when it started to rain.

 

There is only so much being a charming overachiever can get you when you’re on a picnic date, and it’s raining. 

 

And not the “Oh it’s misting, if we close our eyes and think really hard it'll go away or you won’t notice” kind of rain. No no, not with Percy’s luck. This was torrential downpour rain. Buckets of rain pouring forth from the heavens. Raindrops the size of baseballs. Honestly, Percival was certain that he was exaggerating, but from how terribly this first date was going, they might as well have been the size of cars.

 

But Vex wasn’t your average girl.

 

He had expected the whole thing to go awry, her to start complaining and the need to come up with some other idea on the spot.

 

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him from his spot on the ground. He gave her a confused look, but she shushed him as she grabbed both of his hands and placed one on her hip, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Then she released a smile that could clear all the rain away and began to lead him in a dance.

 

She laughed loudly as they danced around the picnic, some made up waltz humming from her lips. Percival was enthralled. Her braid began to drip with rain and her face was flushed from their dance, their proximity, or the weather, he wasn’t sure, but he was certain he looked the same.

 

He hadn’t felt so happy in a long while. A long while.

 

When they grew tired, they still held each other close, before she leaned in, “It’s a little cold perhaps, we should head to my place,”

 

Words caught in his throat but he nodded at her and followed the hand that led him. He couldn’t wait to see what she had in store for him in her apartment. This had gone way better than he had anticipated.

 

But Vex wasn’t your average girl.

 

She led him inside, ringing out her braid in the sink before heading toward a closet, pulling out two things and immediately throwing them at Percy’s face.

 

He held the two articles for a few moments before registering what they were. A towel, and some pants. Larger pants. Probably not tall enough for his tall frame, but guy’s pants all the same.

 

She toweled her own hair dry as she headed over to the tv and slipped in a movie, pointed him toward the bathroom down the hall, and disappeared into a room.

 

When he came out she was already on the phone sitting with a blanket draped over her lap, wearing dry sweatpants and an over-sized hoodie with VMU printed on it.

 

She thanked whoever it was on the phone and patted the spot next to her, “I hope you like chinese.”

 

Percy had barely said a word since entering her apartment, but followed her to the couch and sat down looking at her the whole time. “You’re an interesting one.”  
“I know,” She said smiling at him, then setting her head on his shoulder.

 

They spent the rest of the night eating chinese and watching whatever Vex’s Blu-Ray collection could provide. Laughing at each other’s dumb movie jokes.

 

As the night grew dark, Vex had fallen asleep on Percy’s shoulder. He decided he should probably head out. He lifted her small frame and lead her into the room she had come from and laid her on the bed in the room. He spread the blanket they were using over her frame and left his number on a small sticky note on her bedside table.

 

He kissed her cheek and whispered, “We’ll talk later.”

 

And he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of Ficvember!
> 
> @PercivalDarling on tumblr  
> @nafmas95 on twitter
> 
> encouragement and prompts welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the break. I plan on posting at least 15 fics by the end of this month so I will catch up probably. If not, this is the most active I've been by far so I'm already breaking records...
> 
> @PercivalDarling on tumblr
> 
> please bring prompts and encouragement


End file.
